Into The Woods
by crazyfanfictiongirl
Summary: What happens when an angel and a wolf meet? An explosion of emotions comes breaking out. From anger and being nervous, to being scared and in love. Not only does Rosalie get to fall in love again, but she gets to fall in love the right way.
1. His Big Secret

_**~ CHAPTER ONE ~**_

The smell hit my nose instantly. He just came up the steps and was about to knock on the door. *knock, knock, knock* And here's my que.

"Rose! Can you get that! I'm busy with Nessie's new dress! And please be nice!"

"I'm always nice! He just starts it!" I got up from the couch and headed over to the door. The Cullens besides Bella and I were out hunting with Renesmee. It puzzled me why Bella didn't go, or even why she was here instead of at her house in the woods. I guess it was just Edward's idea to protect her. Why she even needed protection made no sense to me, but oh well.

As my hand was about to touch the handle the door flung open making me jump back. "Damn you dog! Don't you ever wait until someone answers the door!"

"Sorry bloodsucker. I didn't know it took a vampire 5 years to reach the door. Next time I'll just bring a pen and paper and write a book as I wait." He grinned at me with a small smirk.

"Jacob!" Bella came down the stairs and jumped into his arms hugging him tight. "You're early! Rose I heard your scream all the way upstairs! I told you to be nice to him!"

"I missed you too Bells!." Jacob laughed and I really wanted to slap him. "It wasn't her fault Bells. I almost hit her with the door." Ok. That was weird.

"Yeah Bella. What the dog said." I rolled my eyes and walked back over to the couch and laid back down. Now back to what I was doing before he interrupted me. I picked up a book and flipped to page 1,182. There was 6,112 pages. But it was really good. Bella and Jacob went to the dining room and started whispering. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I didn't care.

I stopped when I heard Bella squeal. "Jake! You didn't!" She laughed and squealed again. I'm so happy for you!" I stood up and walked into the dining room.

"What's going on?" I stood by Bella.

"Nothing Rosalie!" Jacob quickly stood. That was the first time he ever called me by my first name and I thought I saw him look at me, but Bella probably talked to him about being nicer to me, which means I'd have the same talk about him and it could've just been the light "Bella I have to go now."

"Are you going to go see her now?" Bella smiled and stood up hugging him.

"No. I can't. She doesn't approve yet." He hugged her back.

"Aw Jake. I'm sure she will. You just have to tell her!" Bella winked at him and stepped back.

"You're taking this really well Bella. Thank you." Jacob looked at me and then back at Bella. What is his deal today. I need to find out.

"I'm just happy you aren't ever gonna lust after my daughter. And I'm sure Ness will be happy too. As long as you don't stop coming over." Bella punched his shoulder teasingly.

"I'm just scared about the big man. And I'd never stop coming over. She still is apart of my life." What does he mean? Obviously the big man is Edward, but why would he stop coming over?

"Don't worry Jake, I'll talk to him. He'll approve after I get him thinking about something else." I could've sworn Bella just smirked. I held in a laugh as Jacob winced.

"I don't need to know that Bells!" Jacob stepped towards me and hugged me.

I wasn't expecting it. "Get off me dog!" I pushed him away and tried to wipe off the smell that was all over my clothes. I heard a whine and looked up. Jacob was trying not to look at me. I smirked. What was his problem? Has he never seen a girl wipe herself before?

"Rose! I told him he needs to be nicer to you by calling you by your name and hugging you. Nessie doesn't need to learn to hate wolves and push them away."

"Sorry Bella." I smirked. If she wanted me to be nice to him fine. I walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a bag of blood ripping it open with my teeth draining the bag. Bella and Jacob were busy talking. I walked back over to him and tapped his shoulder. Right when he turned around I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

Jacob gagged and stepped away. "See Bella he doesn't want to hug me. And I'm sure he won't hug me again for a while."

Jacob stepped up to me. "Oh yeah?" He hugged me tightly and I tried to get away. "Dog.. Jacob if you don't get off me I'll bite you." As soon as I said that I heard Jacob whine softly to where I only heard it and dropped me. He quickly ran out the door. Bella glared at me.

"What?" I shrugged. "I didn't say anything wrong. I didn't hurt him."

"Rose. You threatened to bite him. Now go apologize."

"Bellaaaaaaaa." I whined. "Why do I have to?" I wasn't in the mood to talk to dogs.

"Because you have to. I said so. Now I have to go hunt. You better go talk to him." I saw her run out the back door and vanish in the woods.

I rolled my eyes and started to walk outside, when I saw Edward run in screaming, "I'm gonna kill him! He had no right. The stupid ass, mother fucker.!"

So he knew his secret.. Great! Everyone knows but me.

"Eddy what's wrong?" I asked hoping he'd tell me.

"Oh shit. Rose you're home. Wait here!" He ran outside and I didn't wait there, I followed. I ran as close behind him as I could without getting caught.

"Carlisle! Jasper! Rosalie is home! Alice's vision isn't happening now. She's not at the mall." Edward said loud enough for anyone within a mile to here. We were about 10 miles from home.

"Damnit! Where do we put him? He shouldn't live." Jasper said as he growled.

"I think we should let Rosie deal with him." Carlisle said in a serious tone. "If she chooses to kill him, it's her choice."

I know I've been mean to the dog, but I wasn't serious when I said I wanted to kill him...

"Carlisle! Why can't we just get rid of him now and tell Rose.."

"No! Now stop. He's very strong and we all can't be the cause of what happens. He's family and he should at least be voted into death if it's chosen." I heard Carlisle sigh and shake his head. "I do not want him in the house however. He will just have to stay with the whores he chose to sleep with." The whores? I'm going to kill Jacob!

"I believe that's fair. He hurt our family. We shall vote tomorrow. Send him on his way." Not until I deal with him!

I ran out into the clearing and gasped at what I saw. There on the ground was Emmett, tied up with his hands behind his back and his mouth taped shut. As soon as I made my appearance I saw him glance my way and if he could cry, I'm sure there would have been a river at his feet. I know there would've been at mine.

"Rose!" I faintly head someone calling my name. Or maybe it was my imagination. All I know is that at that moment, my world really did stop and nothing was moving or breathing. They can't be talking about Emmett. No! Where's that mutt. I turned and tried to find him, but he wasn't there. The man that was sleeping with all the whores was Emmett. My Emmett. No.. not anymore. He doesn't love me anymore.

I turned around and ran fast. "Rose!" I heard footsteps behind me and someone screaming my name, but I didn't turn around. It was too late. He chose his fate.


	2. I Understand

_**~ CHAPTER TWO ~**_

"Rose! Please stop!" The voice sounds familiar, but I couldn't hear it too well because of the wind rushing in my ears. If I was still alive, I would kill myself. I had no one.

I felt a sharp shove and the next thing I knew I was laying on my back with Alice on top of me. I tried to push her off, but then I felt pressure on my shoulders. When I looked up, I saw Esme holding me down too. I tried to scream, but I couldn't. What a weird position..

"What's with all the... WHAT'S GOING ON?" I looked to my left and saw Bella running up beside me.

Alice shushed her and helped let me up sighing, but wouldn't let me go. "Rose. Don't run again please."

"Why not! You heard what happened. He fucking cheated on me. And with who? No one knows because she's a whore." I felt an urge to punch something. Or someone..

"Dear. We are going to get back at him. You can choose if he stays or leaves."

Bella raised her hand. "What's going o..." Alice shushed her again.

"Sure he can stay. Why not." I was so pissed I didn't care.

"Are you sure Rose? I don't want you to be uncomfortable." Esme said with compassion.

"Sure. But I'm leaving." I turned to walk away when I felt a want to stay and a need to be with the family. "Damn you Jasper." I turned around and was face to face with my brother.

As Jasper hugged me he responded, "Don't leave Rose. Please. We'll send that jack ass away and we'll make sure you never have to see him again. I swear."

I sighed. "Where are the others?" I needed to make sure that I never saw Emmett again.

"Don't worry Rose. He's gone. Carlisle and I made sure he's never going to come back." Edward hugged me tight. Although I thought it was cool he could read minds, it was quite annoying at times.

"Can someone please tell me what's goi..." Bella tried to speak, but was interrupted yet again.

"Edward please take Bella home and explain everything there. I'm going to go take Rose shopping." Ughhhh. I thought. Please no. I hate shopping.

I thought I heard Edward smirk and then he said. "Oh now Rose is going to the mall." He shook his head. "Ok Alice." He and Bella were off.

Carlisle grabbed Esme's hand and looked at Jasper. "I think we should go hunting. What do you say Jasper?"

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to go make sure Rosie doesn't run away and I'm going to keep her calm." Jasper looked quickly at me and nodded. I sighed because there was no way of getting out of shopping.

"Alright Jasper. See you three soon. Have fun." Esme hugged and kissed us all, then her and Carlisle disappeared into the woods.

"Alright Rose. Let's go buy dresses and shoes and..."

Why did he do that to me. How could he do that to me. I thought that what we had was special. I saved his damn life and this is how he repays me!

"Rose? Helloooooo earth to Rose?" Alice was trying to get me attention.

"Sorry yeah I'm listening. Can we please not go. We can hunt to do anything else. I really am not in the mood to be around teenagers and their stupid hormones." I sighed. Why is it every time I fall in love I either get raped or cheated on. I just want a normal love life. But being as I'm a vampire that will never happen.

"Sure Rosie. We can hunt." I felt a pair of arms go around me and at first I wanted them to be Emmett's, but then I pulled away and began to walk away.

"Rose? Wait for us." I didn't want to ignore Alice, she was only trying to make me feel better, but being as I don't want to be around the love birds, I tried to get away from them. Jasper must've knew what I was thinking, because he told Alice that he had to go see how Edward and Bella were.

"Ok love." Alice wrapped her arms around Jasper and kissed him hard on the mouth, not wanting to let go. I turned away and felt an empty pit at the bottom of my stomach. I wanted to die... again. I never want to fall in love again. I'm done with silly boys.

I ran into the forest as Alice and Jasper were busy. I wanted to get as far away as possible without being noticed too much. As I was running and thinking, I accidently crossed into the the wolf territory. I heard a wolf growl to my right. I looked behind and saw another wolf rearing up behind me. I was circled and trapped by the two of them. There would be no running. I didn't care! I'd kill them both. I growled back and was about to lunge at one of them, when I felt warm arms encircle my body. My insides jumped at the feeling and it felt as if my heart were to start back up again.

"Guys back off. She's with me." I heard Jacob say as he held me tighter to keep the other two wolves from getting me. I wanted to push him off when I found out it was him, but at the same time I didn't want him to let go.

"Jacob what is a bloodsucker doing with you. She doesn't even have Nessie." I heard another wolf pronounce as he made his entrance.

"She's helping me on a school project that is due soon. It's that one Marilyn Manson one. She knew her personally so she's going to help me with my report. And Quil you know why she doesn't have Ness" What the fuck is he talking about?

"I know and I still don't get it." He shrugged and told the others to follow him home. Who is Emily? And why do they care about human cooking so much.

In an instant I felt the heat go away and I felt normal. "Rose? What the hell are you doing here? You shouldn't be here."

"Why should I tell you my life dog? It's not like you have any girl problems." I tried to march away back towards my land, but was stopped when Jacob held onto my shoulder.

"I beg to differ Blondie. Now what's this boy trouble your having?"

"Who said it was boy trouble?" I asked pissed off because he was trying to get into my personal life. I will not have it dog. I wont.

"Well what else would be wrong? Did you choose the wrong dress to wear today?" He asked looking me up and down. Was that another whine? What is his problem today?

"I'm not going to tell you. If I did, you might think we were friends and that can't happen. It just can't."

"Listen Rosalie. I wont think of us as friends. Just that we're two people talking about problems. I swear that's all." I glared at him, then stopped. He just wants to help.

I sighed. "Emmett.. Cheated on me." I turned away from him. Saying it aloud made it hurt a little more because it meant that it was official.

"Are you fucking serious? What a dumb ass!" Jacob shook his head and growled. "Don't worry Rosalie. I'll kill him!"

"Jake don't! He already left and there's no point in chasing after his stupid ass." Did I really call him Jake? What is wrong with me?

"You called me Jake." He smirked. Shit he heard. "Does that mean we're on a one on one basis now?"

"No! I mean.. No. I have too much to deal with Jake.. I'm gonna leave." I ran off the territory and was followed closely by Jacob. I felt him grab me around the waist to stop me.

"Rose. If it's ok that I call you that. I'm sorry Emmett did that to you. He's a really jack ass that will rot in hell. But if you'd let me, I'd like to take you to the cliffs. Just to pass the time by and get away from everything." Jacob looked at me with concern and question.

"I don't know Jake.. You should get home, and I should get home.." I didn't know what to do. He has never been nice to me before. He brought out the bitchy side in me and now he's being sweet? What the hell is his deal? I'll find out.

"Please Rose? I won't fight with you once. I promise." I smirked at that side comment. Well then I can figure out what he was so excited for earlier.

"Fine Jake. This one time and we never speak of it to anyone." I sighed waiting for him to lead the way.

"Great! Ok never telling a soul." I watched as he disappeared into the woods and came back in wolf form. Off we went. This should be fun.


	3. Oh Shit!

_**~ CHAPTER THREE ~**_

I followed him as close as I can without it seeming stalkerish to anyone who saw us. I can't believe I'm doing this. He's supposed to be the enemy, not my friend. No I have a new enemy now.. I stopped for a minute to look around and kept running. I saw Jacob in wolf form as I neared the cliffs. What is he doing as a wolf still? I looked at his leg and laughed inside.

"Forgetting something wolf?" I smirked shaking my head. How do you forget a change of clothes?

Jacob whined and growled lightly.

I walked up to him smiling and patted his head. "There there. It's alright." I said. I had to do something to help, but what? I looked at my dress. No I absolutely will not. I looked around to find nothing laying around. Anything at all would work. I sighed and shook my head. It's either see him naked or be half naked. If I'm half naked, no one is totally naked. I bit my lip knowing I had answered the solution silently. I still wanted to disagree, but he was helpless.

I reached behind me and started to unzip my dress as he whined and growled, putting a paw on my shoulder to stop me.

"Jake, it's either this or we don't hang out by the cliffs at all and I just leave." As soon as I said that he lowered his paw and turned around to avoid looking at me.

I unzipped the dress and screamed inside. Why the hell am I doing this? I should hate him. Why am I helping him? Why am I even here? I sighed and pulled down the dress, leaving me in a bra and panties. I forgot that I wore my lucky ones and was just about to pull up my dress and forget it, when Jacob turned back around and got all wide eyes. I stared at him embarrassed. If I could blush, I would be the reddest tomato in the patch.

"Ok wolf. Take the dress and hurry back." I put the dress on the ground and sat on the ground trying to cover up as much as possible. He better hurry before I leave and never come back.

Jacob grabbed the dress with his teeth and ran into the woods. He came back, wearing the dress around his waist and walked up to me slowly. I didn't know what to say or do. He sat beside me and I tried to scoot away. I looked down.

He spoke first. "Thank you." He started to chuckle. "I probably look funny. But thank you." I glanced over at him and laughed nodding.

"You do look pretty funny. I pushed him smiling. "I know I do too." I looked down at myself wanting to blush.

"No.. You don't." He looked at me all seriouslike and smirked. "You look..."

I quickly covered his mouth. "Don't say anything wolf!"

"Aw no more Jake?" He chuckled and pushed my shoulder.

"Jake. I'm sorry about earlier. Bella told me to say that to you." I wrapped my arms around my legs and stared off at the ocean.

"Say what? That you're sorry?"

"Yeah. And for everything else. Me being mean. I just found it fun. Like a game between us almost."

"I know what you're talking about. I'm sorry too." He reached out like he was going to hug me, but I quickly flinched away.

"Sorry Jake. But if the wolves, Cullens or even Nessie saw us, that wouldn't be very good."

"Actually. About Ness. I didn't impr..."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" I heard a familiar voice scream. "WHY ARE YOU WITH A WOLF?"

"Emmett!" I jumped up glaring at him. "What are you doing here?" I asked getting pissed off. Jacob could sense me getting mad and jumped up right beside me.

"Go away bloodsucker." He growled about to push Emmett, but I held him back.

"Excuse me?" Emmett growled pushing Jacob and I jumped in the way pushing him.

"Back the fuck up Emm! Now! You aren't even supposed to be here! Leave right now!" I growled holding him against the tree.

"Baby don't you tell me what to do!" He flipped us, to where I was against the tree.

"Jacob came up behind him and grabbed him around the neck, but Emmett punched him and made him slam against the nest closet tree, making the tree break.

"Emmett! What the fuck!" I screamed, which made him caver my mouth and hold me tighter.

"If you scream even one time I swear I'll kill you, the Cullens and the whole wolf pack. Don't think I won't." He grabbed my bra and yanked it off making me scream in his hand.

"I said shut up!" He kissed me hard on the mouth, which made me bite his two lips together.

"No one fucking touches me." I kneed him in the groin and pushed him hard, making him move back a little bit.

"Fuck you bitch!" Emmett tried to grab my hair.

"You want to. But you're not going to get any." I move out of the way and kicked him hard in the chest. He took the blow and fell on the ground. I quickly ran over to Jacob, making sure he was ok. But when I got to him and bent down, Emmett reached me and threw me in the air.

"You're wrong baby. I will fuck you."

I growled and landed on my feet. Just as he was running towards me, I punched his jaw. He fell his knees and whined.

"What the fuck Rose. You know I love you." He said trying to be sorry.

"Love me? LOVE ME? Are you kidding me Emmett! Did you not see what you just tried to do? What you did do?" I growled kicking him again wanting to cry. "YOU cheat on me. YOU leave this family. YOU hurt me. YOU tried to rape me! When YOU know how I feel about that! I want to hate YOU Emmett! I really do. And I think the best thing for you to do right now is leave. I want you to leave and never come back. I never want to see you again.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale! Don't you tell me what to do! If I want to see you, I'll see you. I love you!"

I laughed hard for about 2 minutes straight. "Love? Me? How can you even make a sentence with those two words again? You hurt me and I want nothing to do with you. I don't want to think about you anymore and I don't want anyone to bring you up anymore." I said stepping away as Emmett tried to reach for me. "I... I hate you." I turned away and walked towards Jacob.

"Rosalie! Wait! I'm sorry!" Emmett said standing to his feet.

"No I am! For saving you and loving you. I didn't mean to make that mistake." I turned back around.

Emmett growled and ran back in the woods screaming, "Don't worry! I'll be back!"

I shook a little bit and knelt next to Jacob. "Are you ok Jake?" I sighed seeing blood on my dress.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He said sitting up, cringing in pain. "I'm sorry I didn't help you. I will find and kill him Rose. I swear to you I will!"

I frowned shaking my head. "Don't! The Cullens will protect me." I don't need anyone to help me anyway. I can take care of myself." I noticed Jacob wasn't looking at me and I frowned. "Is something wrong?"

Jacob blushed and reached out to my breasts. I slapped his hand away and growled. "What the hell are you trying to pull dog?" I asked defensively.

Jacob smirked. "Sorry Blondie. But you're breasts are showing and I was trying to help you cover them. But if you'd prefer to let them hang out then that's fine with me."

I quickly turned around and fixed myself and growled pushing him on the ground. "Jake that's not the right thing to say, when you've imprinted on my niece." I stood up and brushed myself off. I was filthy.

"Rose.. About that.." Jacob when starting to say.

"Jake! I have to get home! Carlisle and Esme must be worried sick." I said quickly thinking of everyone at home.

"Rose wait! Come meet the other wolves! I have to go home and change into clothes, so you can have your dress anyway." What? Why do I have to meet his friends? We only just started talking. I guess I can do it for Nessie's sake. So I can get acquainted with the wolves and the family will have less hatred maybe.

"Ok Jake. Only this one time." I sighed and nodded.

"Good." I could tell he was nervous. But hell, so was I.


	4. Unexpected Call

_**~ CHAPTER FOUR ~**_

Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Was all I could hear in my ears besides the wind rushing by. I made sure that I kept my distance between Jacob and I, so once we did reach the wolf territory, I won't have too much trouble with the wolves. But also because if the dress happened to fall off Jacob's waist as he ran I wouldn't catch a full moon tonight. We came to a stop and Jacob fixed the dress.

"I still don't get why I couldn't put on my dress and you turn into wolf form." I said shaking my head crossing my arms, so he wouldn't see too much boobage.

"Because one, how would I know you would've come with me to meet the wolves if I let you try on the dress and two because the last thing I need to do is be in wolf form and listen to the other wolves read my mind." Jacob smirked looking me up and down. He shook his head and looked away. "You know, you trying to cover yourself doesn't help. I still see a lot more than you think." He chuckled to himself.

I ignored that comment and replied, "Look Jake. I may come off as a bitch sometimes.."

"All the time."

"Whatever. But once I plan something, I make sure to sick with it. I said I'd go with you to meet the wolves, so I'd do it." Just for Nessie though. Not for me.

"You sure?" Jacob said glancing at me and then something in the woods.

"Yeah. Positive."

"Ok. Wait here." He said as he disappeared into the woods.

He was gone for 5 minutes, when I heard a ripping noise. "Dammit!" I heard Jacob say.

I tried not to laugh. "Is everything ok Jake? Need any help?" Maybe he's in the bathroom. I bit my lip holding back a smile. That I would NOT help with.

"NO! Everything's fine!" I heard him scream.

"Ok?" I said questioningly.

He came out of the woods 2 minutes later and covered his face. He was dressed in his normal clothes.

"Rose, I am so sorry." He held out the dress to me and I put it on. It came just right, but with a small difference, from the left upper thigh down to the end of the dress was a large rip.

"Jake.. What did you do?" I growled crossing my arms threateningly.

"I.. Well it.. Rose it looks a hundred times better on you." He said stuttering, as he spoke.

I raised my eyebrow and looked down twirling around. "You really think so?" I smirked uncrossing my arms.

"Yeah! It looks super sexy. If I was married to you I'd take you to that tree and..." He said pointing to the tree behind me.

"Ok! We're done!" I said holding out both of my hands. "You have someone you're gonna marry someday, so stop."

"Rose.. Look there's something I really have to tell you. I impr.." Jacob said looking at me, getting serious.

"Jake!" A man called out from our right.

"Hey man!" A second man screamed grinning like crazy.

"What's up dog? Ha ha ha. See what I did there?" A third man came out chuckling.

"Dammit! Why is it whenever I have something to say, I'm interrupted!" Jacob screamed pissed off.

All three of the wolves looked past Jacob at me and I backed away.

"Guys this is Rosalie. Rosalie this is Sam, Quil and Collin." He said listing off the wolves as he pointed to them.

"Jake why are you hanging out with a leech?" The boy named Collin asked, looking me up and down, staring at the rip in my dress.

I saw Jake sigh and shook his head. Sam grabbed Collin by the arm and dragged him away from the crowd. Jacob screamed thank you then turned to Quil.

"Jake you should come to Emily's. Embry, Seth and Leah are there now eating cookies. You better get there now if you want any. And.. You can bring Rose.. If she wants to come that is." Quil said trying not to look at me or my torn dress. I knew he had the question in his thoughts. What the fuck happened?

"Hello I'm right here and it's ok. I don't think I should. I really have to get back now. Before I get into trouble. But thanks anyway." I said quickly walking away.

"Quil I'll meet you at home later. Save me some." He said while catching up to me.

"Jake what are you doing? I can handle myself. I know how to walk home. I've done it a million times." I said getting frustrated.

"I know. But I have something to tell you that's really important before you go home." He grabbed my arm stopping and twisting me around.

"Jake I really have to go.." I tried to pull out of his grip, but he's stronger than I thought.

Jacob sighed letting me go. "Fine. Leave." He ran deep into the woods out of sight.

I shook my head running to the house. Little did I know I was walking into World War 3.

"Oh Hell No! That mother fucker!" I heard Edward scream as I opened the door and ran upstairs to my room putting on music.

Edward came in slamming open the door. "Where the hell have you been? With that jack ass?" Edward said growling.

I smirked and smoothly said, "Eddy, I was with a wolf not a donkey. And for your information, I had somewhat of a good time."

"ROSALIE! Stay the fuck away from him!"

"Eddy! Don't tell me what to do! If I wanna hang out with a wolf, I'll hang out with a fucking wolf! Now before you say anymore, you might wanna get the hell out and go look for Emmett! Because he showed up tonight and hurt Jake and almost raped me!" I screamed. I knew if I was human, I would've been in a lot of tears.

"He what?" Edward quickly ran out and I sighed closing my eyes. Where's someone to talk to when you need them?

Just then the phone rang and I didn't know whether to answer or not. So I walked over to the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello Rosalie. Remember me?" I heard a shaky voice on the other line and almost dropped the phone.

"Yeah it's me. Now why the hell is it that you keep coming back to my Gemmy Bear!" The voice said stronger now.

"You're who?"

"My Emmy gemmy!"

I almost started to laugh. "He came at me. I don't know what you're talking about."

"You stay away from here! You hear me! He's mine! He loves me, not you."

"He tried to rape me tonight bitch." Just as soon as I hung up on her, Edward came running in.

"Don't answer the phone again!" He said grabbing my arm pulling me down the stairs.

All the Cullens were lined up as the phone rang again. This time no one answered it. They just let it ring and made her leave a message. The message sent chills down my spine.

Now you listen here bitch. You mess with my gemmy bear and I mess with you. I may not come tonight. I may not come tomorrow. But one of these days I'm gonna come and get you. There's a new bitch in town and I'm bringing my whole coven with me. Get yours ready because we're coming soon... beeeeeeeeeeeeep...

I shuddered stayed frozen as Carlisle said, "Bella call Jake and tell him what's happening. Maybe he can help somehow." Then he led me to the couch and gave me a cup of blood to calm down my nerves.

Why would someone hurt me for something I didn't do. Why would Emmett lie? Why would he cheat? Why Am I starting to have feelings for a wolf? And most importantly why the hell didn't Edward turn off my damn radio?


End file.
